Darktail
Gender: Female Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far South Coasts Appearance: Young adult female weasel; tall and bony with a fixed squint and somewhat leaky eyes. Left forepaw is completely paralyzed from the shoulder down and dangles at her left side - she has a fingerless, extremely long chain-mail gauntlet covering it and a silver armband holding said gauntlet in place. Fur is dirty silver-white except for half of the tail, which is black; eyes and nose are pink. Wears a short-sleeved silver-blue fox fur tunic with a half-length, crow feather cloak and a strip of chain-mail for a belt. Has a small gold hoop through her nose. Has fox's skulls and tailbones tattoed in red up her arms almost to her neck. Weilds a cutlass. Personality: Concerned with only one beast - herself. Likes youngbeasts with similar personalities. Fairly quick-witted, and a very convincing liar. Atypically is fond of her mate. Backstory SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ''LITTLE FLOWER YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS!'' Darktail was the daughter of Ratbane, a captain in The Destruction horde of cannabalistic weasels. Her father was trained in the art of the silent assassin; though they hated each other like fury, Darktail still picked up a few skills in subterfuge from him. She was an inconspicuous, quiet weasel, and also fairly intellegent for a Destroyer; these qualities earned her the respect of Gree Doomblade, a challanger to the current Chieftain Redfang. He made her one of his "secret officers"; in this position, she was privy to his most private plans. When her father, who was loyal to Redfang, found out, he nearly killed her; she only saved her skin by claiming to be planning to spy on Gree, and passing on information to her father. However, after her first revalations nearly got Gree and all his captains (including her) killed, she started reporting lies to her father instead. He fell for it, but continued to beat her anyway; eventually, she had enough, and conspired with her friends Bagnose and Stunty to kill him. They had meant the insane Skrugg to be blamed for the murder; however, this did not go according to plan. After Ratbane's death, Redfang blamed Gree for it and sent the young weasel and his followers on a suicide mission in an attempt to get rid of them. During the mission, several of the young weasels died, and Darktail's left forepaw was badly bitten by a sand shark, permanantly deadening the nerves in it and making it useless. Gree was infuriated by the discovery that Redfang had meant to kill him and his band; he returned to camp and fought the cheiftain, defeating him and making Darktail and her remaining friends his new officers. Darktail served as a captain for many seasons, and eventually became the mate of Gree's lieutenant Raxi. However, she grew to regret her position, finding that serving Gree was just as bad as serving her father and Redfang, as increasing power made him more and more abusive. She planned a mutiny, which nearly succeeded; when everything started to go south, she melted into the background and allowed her followers to take the blame. However, Gree tortured the truth out of one of her weaker followers, and burned her at the stake for treachery. Category:Females Category:Weasels Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Little Flower Characters